1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a phone holster that is adapted to holster a wireless phone, and more particularly to a phone holster that includes a foldable keyboard as part of the holster.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of wireless phones has increased over the last several years. Moreover, wireless phones are now used for a number of additional purposes beyond simply having a telephone conversation. For example, in some instances wireless phones are now used to send text messages, to send e-mails, and to browse the web. As a result, users are often required to enter a substantial amount of text into their wireless phones. In addition, a number of games have been developed for use in a wireless phone. The traditional phone keypad is tedious and cumbersome to use for the entry of text or for use in playing the various games now available on wireless phones. Consequently, portable keyboards have been developed that may be attached to a wireless phone to allow a user to more easily enter text and to play games. Unfortunately, the portable keyboard constitutes a separate accessory from the phone requiring the user to carry both the wireless phone and the portable keyboard. It takes up a lot of space and is cumbersome to carry both the wireless phone and a portable keyboard. Oftentimes it is impractical to carry both a phone and a keyboard, and even when practical, the keyboard frequently gets left behind. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a way for a phone user to easily carry the phone as well as a keyboard.